Gas turbine engine components are often exposed to high temperatures. Such engine components can be found in the turbine section of a gas turbine engine and include a gas turbine shroud surrounding the turbine blades. Conventional turbine shrouds are made from metallic materials that require substantial cooling in order to withstand the high temperature of combustion gasses within the turbine engine.
Generally there is a clearance between the tips of rotatable turbine blades and the inner surface of the shroud to prevent rubbing between the two during engine transient. If the turbine blades are made of ceramics, the low density and high stiffness characteristics of ceramics further reduce radial displacement of the turbine blade, thereby increasing the tip clearance between the ceramic blade and metallic casing resulting in a higher percentage of core flow leaking instead of being transferred from gas flow.